Dreams
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Só lhe restava sonhar com a encantadora Black. - Edward 'Ted' Tonks & Andrômeda Black


**N/A** : Você senta na sua poltrona, coloca uma música pra tocar, olha pro teclado e começa a escrever. E quando percebe, está escrevendo uma coisa completamente diferente do que pensou e com outro ship.

Ted Tonks era Lufano? Pra mim, era.

* * *

 **Dreams** ,

Edward 'Ted' Tonks x Andrômeda Black

* * *

 _'Cause we belong in a world that must be strong. Oh, that's what dreams are made of._

* * *

" _Eu a quero pra mim",_ era sempre a primeira coisa que o jovem Edward Tonks pensava quando via Andrômeda Black.

Ela estava entrando na biblioteca naquela tarde, passando a sua frente em passos rápidos. Apenas olhou na sua direção uma vez antes de sumir entre as prateleiras, fazendo que ele suspirasse.

Ele a queria há muito tempo, para ser sincero. As cartas estavam na mesa; ela não era apenas uma paixonite de criança, porque paixonites _vêm_ e _vão,_ e seis anos era tempo demais. Aquilo era amor. Amor que fazia seu peito doer cada vez que ela passava pela sua frente nos corredores olhando pra ele rapidamente sem esboçar reação. Amor que fazia seu pulso acelerar apenas a menção de seu nome ou ao ouvir o tom de sua voz. Amor que fazia suas mãos tremer ao saber que teria de estar próximo dela de alguma forma e que não poderia fazer nada.

Mas sua mãe já dizia: querer não é poder.

Só lhe restava sonhar com a encantadora Black. Sonhar que um dia ela olhasse em sua direção e percebesse que ele estava lá, e não olhasse para ele com frieza e aquele semblante indecifrável. Que ela esquecesse por um momento as diferenças entre eles, que ela pudesse ao menos deixá-lo segurar sua mão.

Sonhar que o universo criasse uma chance para que ele tentasse fazê-la se apaixonar por ele, assim como ela o fez, sem esforço algum.

— Eu preciso desse livro.

O lufano apertou a pena em sua mão e suspirou quase de forma imperceptível. A biblioteca estava praticamente vazia, chovia forte naquela tarde e por conta disso a maioria dos alunos não saíram de seus dormitórios. Ter o silêncio da biblioteca rompido pela voz dela era como estar no céu.

—Tonks, eu preciso desse livro.

A pena caiu de sua mão, manchando o pergaminho que ele usava. Olhando para cima, sentindo o coração acelerar, abriu a boca para falar, mas sua boca não emitiu som algum. Andrômeda ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas, os olhos negros brilhando intensamente a luz da vela que iluminava sua mesa.

— Você sabe meu nome?

—Tsc. – Ela estendeu a mão e desviou os olhos dos seus, focando no livro a sua frente. – Me dê o livro, _sangue-ruim_.

—Ouch. – Mesmo com o insulto, o sorriso não saiu de seus lábios. – Eu estou terminando meu relatório. Você terá que esperar _princesa_. Nem todos cedem a sua vontade, sabia?

Por Merlin, ele queria ceder a ela. Pensou que não poderia ter a tratado pior, e que em poucos segundos ela iria azará-lo, pegar o livro e sair da sua frente e que mesmo assim teria valido a pena, mas então ele assistiu seus grandes olhos negros brilharem e um sorriso perigoso brotar de seus lábios cheios.

" _Eu a quero pra mim"._

— Você é corajoso, devo admitir. – Ela sentou-se a sua frente, e ele sentiu seus joelhos encostarem por baixo da mesa. – Não tenho escolha a não ser petrificar você e pegar o livro, Tonks.

— Ted. – Ele disse, e coçou a nuca com a mão livre. A outra fechou sob sua varinha, apenas por precaução. – Todos me chamam de Ted.

— Você deve estar brincando. – Dessa vez ela riu, balançando a cabeça e fazendo seus cabelos escuros vir para frente dos seus ombros. – Você acredita que eu irei chamá-lo como seus amigos te chamam? Lufanos tem essa ideia boba de que todos querem fazer amizade... Inacreditável.

— Pode ser uma idéia boba, mas aqui está você conversando comigo. Porque você ainda está aqui?

—Me expulsando?

—Longe disso! Estou querendo ser seu amigo, afinal, sou um lufano bobo. – Um bobo apaixonado, pensou. – Por isso que eu vou te emprestar meu relatório ao invés do livro. Tudo que você precisa fazer é ficar aí, esperar um pouco. Talvez conjurar um bom chocolate-quente para nós, o que acha _Drômeda_?

— _Drômeda_? – A risada dela foi contagiante, ele percebeu quando estava rindo com ela (extremamente nervoso) – Você realmente é corajoso. Me chame assim novamente e eu vou me certificar que você não conseguirá andar amanhã.

—Ouch! Eu estou aqui tentando imitar um bom sonserino; você sabe... o sarcasmo, os apelidinhos.

— Você foi colocado na Lufa-Lufa por um motivo, e eu posta na Sonserina por outro. Somos diferentes, Tonks. Não tente ser algo que vá se arrepender depois.

Após essa declaração, Ted desviou o olhar dela e voltou para o relatório. Melhor que o chocolate, Andrômeda conjurou cervejas amenteigadas e focou o olhar na janela ao lado deles, assistindo as gotas de chuva correrem no vidro enquanto bebia. Ted assistiu hipnotizado, depois de longos minutos em silêncio, quando ela afrouxou sua gravata verde, e passou os dedos longos pelo seu longo cabelo.

— Desse jeito você não irá terminar esse relatório nunca. – Sem desviar o olhar da chuva, Andrômeda falou em tom calmo. – Você deveria parar de prestar atenção nos meus movimentos, Tonks.

— Você deve saber que é impossível. – Deu de ombros, passando a mão em seus cabelos quase loiros.

— Eu acho bem possível. – Ela ergueu a garrafa até seus lábios, e o encarou finalmente. – Porque apaixonar-se por alguém fora do seu alcance quando há várias garotas loucas por uma chance?

As cartas, as malditas cartas, estavam na mesa. E é lógico que ela sabia do seu amor, lógico. Homens não são conhecidos por ser discretos, certo? Mulheres _são_ conhecidas por serem perspicazes. Ted fez um esforço terrível para tentar controlar seu rosto, deixá-lo tranquilo.

— Eu sou um sonhador, Black. Um trouxa bobo, que sonha que um dia poderá ser feliz com a garota que ele escolheu. Qual o mal em sonhar?

— Eu não sonho. Sei como minha vida está suposta a ser desde o momento em que saí da barriga de minha mãe. Nós, Blacks, não nascemos com a capacidade de sonhar. Sonhar com amores impossíveis... Eu não consigo nem imaginar.

Um relâmpago clareou a biblioteca e em milésimos de segundos, Ted viu a expressão dela se tornar melancólica antes de voltar para o semblante impassível. Ela estava mentindo! Empurrando o livro, pergaminho e tinteiro com o braço, Ted debruçou sobre a mesa, pegando a cerveja de suas mãos.

— Porque ainda está aqui?

— Novamente me expulsando?

— Não. Estou tentando entender porque hoje você decidiu perceber que eu existo. Porque hoje, depois de seis anos estudando juntos, você decidiu falar comigo. Não estou reclamando, de forma alguma... Só estou confuso.

— Eu sei da sua existência, Tonks. Você não é sutil.

— Eu te incomodo?

Os olhos dela desviaram dos seus e ele viu, com assombro, suas bochechas corarem. O silêncio entre eles quebrado apenas com a chuva que havia intensificado foi quebrado novamente por ele.

— Andrômeda...

— Você é um trouxa, por Merlin! – Ela passou os dedos pelos cabelos, visivelmente nervosa. – O que eu estou fazendo, _toujours pur_...

— Meu _sangue_ é um problema para você?

— Para a minha família, sim. – Ted notou que ela não respondeu sua pergunta corretamente. – Você não faz idéia do que eles são capazes.

— A quanto tempo você sabe da minha existência? – Novamente o rosto dela corou, e ele sentiu o coração acelerar mais se possível. – Por Merlin, quanto tempo?!

— Não importa. – Ela bateu as mãos na mesa, afastando o banco que estava sentada e se levantando. – Isso foi um erro.

Mas Ted pensou mais rápido que ela e cruzou o espaço entre eles, ficando a sua frente para evitar sua saída.

— Saia da minha frente, Tonks.

— Eu posso ser seu erro, seu segredo. Eu posso ser o que você quiser. – Ele sussurrou, vendo o corpo dela relaxar e ir indo para trás, encostando próxima a janela. Aproximou lentamente. – Eu sou apenas um trouxa, e provavelmente um dos muitos apaixonados por você. Mas te garanto Black, posso te fazer feliz. Posso te trazer um pouco de luz.

Ela ainda estava confusa, e por isso baixou a cabeça. Seus cabelos cobriam o seu rosto como uma cortina e o rapaz controlou o tremor das mãos para jogar uma mecha por trás de sua orelha e erguer o rosto dela, mantendo a mão em sua bochecha.

" _Eu a quero pra mim"._

— Eu poderia amá-la até o ultimo dia da minha vida.

Andrômeda tentou segurar, mas ele viu um sorriso formar em seus lábios.

— Você é estranho, Tonks.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se mais dela. Seus narizes estavam se tocando.

—Você quer sonhar comigo?

E enquanto seus lábios se uniam pela primeira vez e ele enroscava seus dedos em seus longos cabelos como sempre havia desejado, enquanto ela segurava a frente das suas vestes com força, respirando entre o beijo e murmurando coisas desconexas, ele soube.

" _Ela é minha"._

* * *

 **N/A** : E nós sabemos que ele realmente a amou até o último dia.

Reviews?


End file.
